Greene Hatte
by Chase Cooper
Summary: The gang is chasing a crook named Greene Hatte when Carmelita falls off the balcony and Sly puts her in care. Really good ending. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

A Bad Day

"COOPER! COOPER! YOUR'E GONNA GET IT!" screamed a loud hoarse voice into the expanse of the navy-blue night.

"Not likely!" returned a macho sarcastic voice.

"Oooo!"

A door to the office of Inspector C.M. Fox slammed open.

"Hello!" suprisedly said a small male squirrel as he looked up from his Apple Laptop Computer.

"Heya, Troji." said a vixen, who revealed herself to be Carmelita Montoya Fox.

"Hey. Do not call me by that name." The voice of this Troji had a slight Oriental influence. By this we could tell he was Japanese.

Carmelita groaned at the piles of paperwork on her desk. She swore. They seemed to multiply before her eyes. "Aeiggh." She groaned.

"Carmelita, dear," Troji soothingly stated, "Go home. Get some sleep. Leave this to me."

"No. This is my stuff…" 'But it would be nice to get some rest,' she thought.

Troji smiled, a big smile, sorta like when you tease a puppy with a dog biscuit.

"All right you win! I'll go home," she said. The vixen reached, opened the drawer, and pulled out the keys to her Dodge Crossfire.

As she stepped out into the parking lot, Carmelita thought about what had happened on this night.

'Okay, first I stepped into the building, then apparently ubknowest to me, Cooper was hanging on the spiraling staircase to my … ah, yes, it was left. As I sped up the staircase, he caught sight of my, well deirrere. He conducted a flip across the round complex, and when I wasn't looking, he poked me on my rear-end! The nerve of that tease! With his cane, too! Yeow! Well, in a split second he slid down the railing and was out the door. I glanced out the open window and screamed "COOPER! COOPER! YOUR'E GONNA GET IT!" Then, well that was it.'

She stepped into her red Crossfire, started ignition and hit the gas.

Within 5 minutes, she was at her Parisian apartment. She unlocked the door and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She threw on some pajamas and jumped into bed. She couldn't get any sleep.

"Maybe some fresh air," and she was across the room and out on the balcony. She sat down on a lounge chair. She reclined to far backward, and tipped off the balcony.

"AEIGGH!" Her scream echoed across Paris.

For all she new, she was on a date with the River Seine.


	2. Chapter 2

Even Worse

Instead of a sploosh like normal, Carmelita heard a poof, as the last thing she remembered, then shades of dark indigo. She also felt excruciating pain in her left foot as she hit whatever she did.

"Wake-eee, wake-ee, eggs and bake-ee, Carmelita!" said a deep tough-guy voice. Obviously, whoever this was, he was trying to wake Carmelita up.

"C'mon. It's a beautiful day!"

"Urrf," she groaned, and then she realized. She had just heard that macho voice! Her eyes popped open, and next thing she knew, she was staring at all THREE of the world-renound thieves, Sly Cooper, Murray Hippo, and Bentley Wiseturtle.

"WHAT THE!" she hollered.

"Uhm, hello? Hola? Bonjour? Guten Tag?" asked Bentley, trying to calm Carmelita down.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DIOS AM I DOING HERE!" Obviously, it didn't work.

At that moment, she realized that she was tied up!

"DOING HERE ALL TIED UP?"

This was where Sly stepped in. "Ah, Carmelita, I will tell you the story, but first, some breakfast, yes?" Sly took off the ropes.

"Si, Cooper. Whatever you say. I am famished. But…YEOW! DIOS! GOOD LORD! MAKE IT STOP!" Carmelita had stepped onto the floor, to go downstairs for breakfast, but had forgot about the pain last night.

"Woah! Bentley, get the first-aid asap. I'll see to Carmelita. Murray, move aside, give her some air for Pete's sake!"

In no less than a minute, Bentley had returned with the Johnson's First-Aid Injury Kit.

"Okay, watch out. What hurts Carmelita?"

"THE FOOT!"

"Which?"

"LEFT, LEFT, LEFT!"

"Okay, just lemme ease off the shoe here…"

"AHH!"

In only 10 minutes, Sly was able to remove the footwear from Carmelita's bad foot. He stared in awe at Carmelita's bloody heel.

"Bentley, quick. Peroxide and gauze. This doesn't look too pretty."

"OF COURSE NOT IDIOT!" Carmelita exclaimed.

Sly, as careful as can be, sprayed peroxide on Carmelita's heel, which caused a minor squeal on Carmelita's part, and a bruised nose on Sly's.

"Okay, Bentley, we still have those crutches from when I broke my leg? It looks like our "patient" here is not going to be on her feet for a while."

"Sure as sunshine! Be right back."

And he was.

"All right Carmelita, breakfast awaits!"


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast

As Carmelita marched down the stairs with the trio towards the kitchen, she saw a few familiar faces. Guru of the Stone, Penelope Mouse, Panda King, and Dmytri (Dimitri) Lizard. But one was there she didn't know.

It was sort of a pink field mouse, but with a green shell.

"Hey, Bentley, who's that?" she asked, pointing at the little thing.

"Funny you should ask, Carmelita. That just happens to be my daughter, little Sipo. Named her after Scipio of Carthage."

'Oh great,' Carmelita thought, 'Chemical experiments.'

"…And according to the doctor, we've got another one coming."

"So, turtle-boy. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Huh? Oh, oh. She's right there, my fiancée, Penelope Mouse!"

Penelope turned around from feeding Sipo at hearing her name. Sipo was playing around with Boo, her stuffed bear.

"Good lord. Honey, is she here or is it just a hunger haluccination? Do I see Inspector Fox on our stairway?" Penelope wondered aloud.

"Actually, yes, Dear! Sly saved her last night." Bentley declared.

"Good lord." Penelope repeated, and turned back to feeding Sipo.

"You feed Boo!" commanded Sipo, and Penelope rolled her eyes as the baby-food dribbled down and off of Boo.

"What's up with your girlfriend, turtle-boy?" Carmelita annoyingly asked

"Old predejuces are hard to break sometimes," Bentley stated. 'Even I haven't warmed up to you.'

AN: I'm sorry the chapters are so short. It's just more convenient sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast

"So, what'll it be, Ms. Fox?" the most gallant of teases, Sly Cooper, asked.

"Bacon and eggs," the vixen replied.

"Sunny-side-up?"

"Scrambled,"

"One plate of scrambled eggs with bacon, coming up!" Sly declared, picking up a skillet.

While breakfast was cooking, Carmelita asked, "Hey, Sly, I mean Cooper, how did I get here of all places?"

"Ah," said Sly, "Well. We were chasing a crook named Greene Hatte, when you came falling from the sky. I guess we were lucky Hatte dropped one of his money-bags, and I hurled it forward so that you landed on it."

"Yeah, well, I also want to know why I shouldn't take out my shock pistol right know, hmm?"

"Well, that is because you are deeply indebted to all of us. I reckon I've saved your life around three times by now, excluding last night."

Carmelita grumbled, hating the fact of what he just said was 100 percent truth.

"Okay then. Why should I be staying here with you guys?"

"Who else would take in an injured vixen inspector?"

"I guess you're right. Si, si, si. You are right," She grumbled again.

"But I can't help but remember that name!" she exclaimed as Sly served her the eggs.

"I also can't help but notice that you've put the eggs and bacon in a heart shape."

"Lemme help you with the Hatte thing. Three words, Carmelita."

"Okay, shoot!"

"In. Ter. Pol."

"Oh, si, si!"

"_Now_ you remember?"

"Yes! Detective Ortep is on his case!"

"Thought so."

Within the next ten minutes, Carmelita had finished her eggs, with very large amounts of ketsup. Lord knows this girl was getting her lycopene.

Well after breakfast, Carmelita was watching CSI in Spanish. Sly joined her a moment later.

" I can understand some of this," he said. He listened as the police officer said "¡Es obvio! ¡El sobrino mató a la madre!"

"It's obvious, the father killed the mad scientist?" he tried to translate.

"No, no. It's obvious, the nephew killed the mother. That's what he said!" Carmelita correctly translated.

"Oh, okay. Let's watch something in el Inglés," he said, turning the channel to Deal or No Deal.

"This is gonna be a long day."


	5. Chapter 5

Finally Some Info

After a long hour of Deal or No Deal, Bentley was in the den. Typing away into his laptop.

"Watcha doin', turtle-boy?" Carmelita, curious as she is, asked.

"Huh? Wah? Oh! It's you! Well, I'm trying to find out where that rascal, Greene Hatte is since we last saw him. Here, I'll show you a photo of him."

Instantly, a photo popped up on the screen. It showed a middle aged raccoon, around his mid-thirties. He was wearing a long green cloak, and a green hat. His tail was very long, and his hair was long, dark grey and tousled. On top of all this he wore a tan vest and carried a golden bauton. Not to mention he wore a mask.

"If that's not spooky enough, he has a partner, Rojo," and another photo popped up.

This time it was of a squirrel, wearing a red cloak and hat, and a silver bauton. He looked much like Greene.

"You said it turtle-boy. What a weird pair."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Now we get to the good part!

The Chase

Later in the day, Bentley called a house meeting. Suprisingly, Carmelita was invited.

"Okay. Guys, I've found Greene and Rojo's current locale. Their hide out is between the Grocer's Shop and High School, by the park."

"Sly, Murray, and I will be there trying to catch the crook. Penelope, Panda, Dymitri, Guru, you monitor the situation from here." he said.

"Carmelita, with your foot it'd be best if you stayed here."

"Okay, just tell Hatte he's facing large charges from Interpol! There's a new CSI on tonight, anyway," Carmelita returned.

"Ready, group? Okay, we're off!"

They sped down many a Parisian avenue that afternoon. They named the buildings as they went by them.

"St. Mark's Elementary, St. Mark's Junior-High," Murray said. "St. Mark's High! Right here Bentley!"

They parked in the parking-lot of St. Mark's High and used their binocucoms to see what was in the alley.

Not to their surprise, they saw Hatte and Rojo, huddling next to a trash-bag.

"Hello Greene, Rojo. I believe we've met?" Sly asked, grimacing, eyes sharp.

"Ah, so this is the famous Sly Cooper, known far and wide for his "great thieving skills"? I'd think they'd've erected a statue in your "honor" by know. Ha, some thief." Hatte loathily said.

"That's it, Hatte! I advise you go peacefully!" shouted Bentley.

"Yeah, right!" Hatte shouted, as he pulled a slim-gun from his bauton. With a (kappwing!), Bentley was down. This created a diversion, which gave time for Hatte and Rojo to escape.

"C'mon, Murray! They're getting away!" Sly hollered.

"I'm bringing Bentley with!" replied the big hippo.

"Leave him here!"

"What if Greene and his buddy come back for him?"

"Murray…leave…me…here…catch…Hatte…go." Bentley managed to mumble.

"You heard the turtle!"

"I'm not going without him!" Murray said, pointing at Bentley.

"Then stay here!" Sly yelled, already running down the street.

In time, Sly managed to have a firm hand on Hatte. Rojo had disappeared. What Sly didn't know was that Murray was catching up fast. By the time he got to the site, he managed to get Sly off of Hatte. But Hatte knocked Murray over. He was out cold, stunned, and in a comatose state.  
"You. You betray your friends, then they betray you. Your setting off a chain reaction," Hatte stated coldly. "But there is one person, who has never betrayed you, and you have never betrayed. That person is probably taking a nice long nap right now. Pondering the pros and cons of their situation. He is in a very dangerous condition currently. I think you know who that person is."

Sly whispered, "Bentley!"

And thus, the race to Bentley had begun.

AN: For those of you who didn't notice, if you a take out a "t" in "Hatte", it spells "Hate".


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is an extremely short chapter!

The Race to Bentley

For a while, it was just running down the road, straightaway. Unfortunately, Hatte was in the lead. Sly knew that he had to get in front, so he pointed his cane forward, and touched it to Hatte's bauton. He jumped forward, curving his body so that he landed in front of Hatte. On finding Bentley, Hatte raised his bauton over him.

"THIS IS IT!" he screamed.

'Oh god. He's right. Goodbye world.' Bentley thought.

At that moment, Sly dived through Hatte's legs, and caught Bentley up on his cane. He ran forward and tuned a curve, Hatte following. Sly climbed a ladder, avoiding the police, but Hatte kept running and ran into the police. That was the last time anyone saw Greene Hatte or Rojo. For now…


	8. Epilog

Epilog

With Hatte safely behind bars, Bentley (who had healed) and Penelope celebrated the arrival of twins, Cathyrene and Tonye. One day, several weeks later, Bentley was staring into Penelope's beautiful amber eyes as he lifted the veil from Penelope's face on the altar. You guessed it! Their marriage.

Speaking of which, I'll tell you the story of Sly, popping "the question".

It was the morning of July 31. Sly was acting very strange today. He was very careful, and always was carrying a small grey box. He went upstairs to talk to Carmelita, and found her door mysteriously ajar. So, he walked in.

He said, "Hi, Carmelita! How's your foot?"

"That's weird," Carmelita replied. "No flirty line. Si, well, my foot is better! I can almost bear walking on it."

"Good, good! Well I have a question for you."

"Si. Okay. Shoot!"

"Will you make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth and marry me? Perhaps even be the mother of my children?" he asked, handing her the grey box.

Carmelita opened the box and was staring at the most dazzling ring in the world! It was made of platinum, with alternating gems of sapphire and topaz.

"Sly (you knew she would call him that!), this is all very flattering, but I'm afraid I can't marry you. You're a thief and I'm a cop. It would seem too awkward." Carmelita answered.

"Well, at least take the ring! You wouldn't want 1,000 euro to go to waste now?"

"Okay, okay," she said, taking the ring, "I guess you could call us lovers, now?"

"I guess you could."

With that they both threw themselves into a fit of raging laughter and kisses.

And that's the story of Greene Hatte. Will we know what happens next? Darn tootin', we will! TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
